


Chrzest wody

by Nigaki



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Hannigram zawładnął moim życiem, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will is a Cannibal, jak wszyscy to ja też
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will i Hannibal przeżyli, ale co teraz? Może wspólna kolacja i odwiedziny u ex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrzest wody

Zderzenie z wodą było jak potrącenie przez samochód. Wpadli do niej razem, nogami w dół. Być może tylko to uratowało ich przed natychmiastową śmiercią, bo powierzchnia ustąpiła pod nimi szybciej niż gdyby zderzyli się z nią plecami albo bokami. Mimo to uderzenie wciąż było dość silne, by Will na kilka sekund stracił przytomność. Gdy ją odzyskał, był na powierzchni i desperacko łapał powietrze dopóki nie pochłonęła go ogromna fala, która chwilę potem rozbiła się o stromy brzeg klifu.

Woda otaczała go teraz ze wszystkich stron, ciągnęła go w dół, na dno, do śmierci. Przez moment rozważał, czy się nie poddać, w końcu po to w ogóle skoczył, prawda? Mógłby teraz przestać walczyć i pozwolić fali popchnąć go dalej na dno, ale ucisk na ramieniu go od tego powstrzymał.

Hannibal wciąż go trzymał, nie odłączyli się chociaż wzburzone wody oceanu ciskały nimi jak szmacianymi lalkami. Coś jednak było nie tak. Choć widoczność była niewielka, Willowi udało się spojrzeć na Hannibala. Nie ruszał się, być może nawet nie oddychał, a jego chwyt był silny, za silny jak na kogoś, kto jest nieprzytomny. Przypominał bardziej chwyt nieboszczyka, któremu wszystkie mięśnie znieruchomiały w wyniku stężenia pośmiertnego. Ale czy mogłoby do tego dojść tak szybko po śmierci? Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć.

Potencjalna śmierć Hannibala powinna go ucieszyć, ale tak nie było. Może jeszcze miesiąc temu tak właśnie by było, ale nie teraz. Nie chciał być znowu sam, nie chciał być znowu nierozumiany przez nikogo. Jak mocno by nie kochał Molly ona nie mogła mu tego zapewnić. Tylko Hannibal go rozumiał. Dlatego choć raz w życiu postanowił być egoistą i nie ratować świata przed potworem, tylko potwora ocalić.

Chwycił Hannibala najmocniej jak mógł, ignorując wszelki ból, jaki ogarniał całe jego ciało. Był wykończony, ale na odpoczynek przyjdzie czas później, teraz musi wyciągnąć ich obu z wody na brzeg.

Ocean próbował go powstrzymać, fala za falą popychały go w kierunku dna, ale nie poddawał się choć zaczynało mu brakować powietrza, a bezwładne ciało Hannibala ciążyło mu w ramionach. Wydostanie ich, musi. Po tym co razem przeszli, po tym jak zabili Smoka zasługiwali by żyć.

Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu minęło nim w końcu się wynurzyli, ale wydawało mu się, że ostatni raz kiedy zaczerpnął powietrza był lata temu. Walka o życie się jednak nie skończyła, wciąż musieli dotrzeć do brzegu.

Gdy nadeszła kolejna fala, Will zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by nie dać się jej zepchnąć pod wodę. Pozwolił jej za to, by popchnęła ich w stronę klifu, ale nie za blisko. Nie chciał roztrzaskać się o skały, gdy był tak bliski uratowania ich obu. Centymetr po centymetrze posuwali się do przodu, trzymając się z dala od klifu, ale nie za daleko, aż w końcu Will znalazł miejsce, gdzie mogliby się wspiąć i nie zostać spłukanymi przez falę. Mięśnie powoli odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, ale zmusił je do ostatniego wysiłku jakim było podpłynięcie do wystającej półki skalnej. Ocean jakby się uspokoił, fale stały się mniejsze, ale nawet najmniejszy błąd mógłby sprawić, że znów wciągnęłyby ich pod wodę.

Połamał sobie wszystkie paznokcie prawej ręki usiłując wciągnąć ich obu na skałę. Nie przejął się tym jednak, najważniejsze było uratowanie Hannibala. Obaj padli nieruchomo na półkę, gdy się na niej znaleźli, ale Will niemal natychmiast podniósł się z powrotem i przyłożył palce do szyi doktora. Nie było pulsu.

\- Nie – wyszeptał Will choć nawet się nie usłyszał, za bardzo zagłuszały go fale. – Nie, nie, nie. Nie możesz, ty draniu, nie gdy w końcu zrozumiałem, czego ode mnie chciałeś.

Zmarznięty, zmęczony, obolały i pozbawiony sporej ilości krwi Will zabrał się za resuscytację. Ramię dawało o sobie znak coraz mocniej, słona woda wdarła się do rany i paliła jak przypalana żelazem. To był jednak ból, z którym mógł sobie poradzić. Ból po stracie Hannibala nie byłby tak łatwy do zapomnienia.

Wydawało mu się, że wszystko trwało wieczność, zaczął nawet tracić nadzieję, gdy niespodziewanie pomimo ryku oceanu usłyszał ciche sapnięcie, jakby dusza Hannibala właśnie powróciła do jego ciała. Chwilę potem jego klatka piersiowa znów zaczęła się unosić i opadać. Will odwrócił mu głowę w bok, gdy zakasłał, wypluwając z siebie wodę. Udało mu się, uratował ich. Uratował.

\- Musimy stąd uciekać – wyspał Will. Teraz, gdy Hannibal był bezpieczny, mógł odetchnąć z ulgą.

Hannibal nic nie odpowiedział, usiadł jedynie i popatrzył na niego z takim oddaniem w oczach, że Willowi zrobiło się niezręcznie, choć była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką powinien czuć w tym momencie. Byli żywi, ale jeszcze nie bezpieczni.

\- Cieszę się, że mnie wybrałeś – powiedział Hannibal i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Dotknął go w ranę na policzku, gdzie Dolarhyde wbił nóż. Will syknął z bólu, ale nie odsunął się i pozwolił doktorowi obejrzeć ranę. – Będą ci potrzebne szwy.

\- Tobie też – zauważył. Zimna woda pomogła spowolnić krwawienie, ale wiedział, że jeśli szybko się nie opatrzą, to się wykrwawią.

Ocean uspokoił się na tyle, że mogli znowu do niego wejść i oddalić się od kryjówki Hannibala. Gdy przepłynęli spory kawałek, obejrzeli się za siebie i dostrzegli światła kogutów – Jack był już na miejscu i pewnie ich szukał, musieli się ukryć póki mieli czas. On jeszcze miał szansę się z tego wykręcić, mógłby powiedzieć, że stał się zakładnikiem, uniknąłby kary. Niestety Hannibal nie miał żadnej wymówki i poszedłby siedzieć. Okrutnym jednak byłoby trzymać tak niebezpieczną bestię w zamknięciu, dlatego Will nie zamierzał na to pozwolić.

Płynęli tak długo aż natrafili na miejsce, gdzie klif nieco opadał, był niższy i mniej stromy. Pomagając sobie nawzajem udało im się powoli wspiąć na górę i ukryć wśród drzew. W samą porę, bo niedługo potem wzdłuż wybrzeża przeleciał helikopter, niewątpliwie szukając właśnie ich.

Na granicy wyczerpania udało im się jeszcze znaleźć schronienie, małą chatkę, która najwyraźniej była niezamieszkana. Nie zamierzali zostać tu długo, Jack nie był głupi, na pewno wyśle za nimi grupę poszukiwawczą z psami. Musieli jednak opatrzyć swoje rany, dlatego zaryzykowali postój i włamali się do chatki. Mieli szczęście, domek musiał być używany niedawno, bo apteczka się w nim znajdująca zawierała nieprzeterminowane lekarstwa i wszystkie potrzebne im środki opatrunkowe. Był też prąd i ciepła woda, coś czego pragnęli teraz najbardziej, poza opieką medyczną oczywiście.

Will drżał cały z zimna, dlatego nie zwlekał i od razu wszedł pod prysznic, stopniowo zwiększając temperaturę wody, by nie doznać szoku termicznego. Zrzucił z siebie zakrwawione ubrania i powoli przemył ciało, uważając na miejsca, gdzie został mocniej ranny. Hannibal wkrótce do niego dołączył, a strumień wody wpadający do odpływu był teraz czerwony niczym wino. Will wpatrywał się w tę czerwień przez chwilę. To była ich krew, ale także krew ich ofiary, której nie zdołał zmyć ocean. Ich pierwszej, wspólnej ofiary. Ten widok przypomniał mu, jak wspaniałym doświadczeniem było zabijanie Smoka. Nigdy nie czuł się tak żywy jak w tamtym momencie, gdy razem z Hannibalem zaatakowali z dwóch różnych stron i rozszarpali wroga na kawałki. Jak stado lwów albo wataha wilków, współpracowali ze sobą jakby robili to setny raz, a nie pierwszy. Nie potrzebowali nawet słów, by się porozumiewać, wystarczyło, że spojrzeli sobie w oczy i już wiedzieli, co drugi chce osiągnąć. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy znów to powtórzą, a potem wspólnie zmyją z siebie krew ich kolejnej ofiary. To był naprawdę wspaniały widok, dowód udanego polowania i doskonałej współpracy.

\- Podoba ci się to – zauważył Hannibal zakręcając wodę.

\- Tak. Tobie nie?

\- Preferuję… czystszy sposób polowania. Krew ciężko się spiera.

\- Chyba już wiemy, kto będzie zostawiał więcej śladów na miejscu zbrodni – zaśmiał się Will i od razu tego pożałował, gdy ból sparaliżował mu policzek. Będzie miał bliznę, był tego pewien. Pamiątka po smoczym ogniu. – Nie kupuj mi tego plastikowego kombinezonu. Wolę się pobrudzić.

\- Nie oczekuj tylko, że będę ci te ubrania prać – zażartował Hannibal.

\- Sam sobie upiorę. Zawsze mogę też nie używać żadnych ubrań – zasugerował i wyszedł spod prysznica, skąd udał się do sypialni. Hannibal już przygotował tam wszystko, co będzie mu potrzebne do opatrzenia ich.

\- Nagość może być kłopotliwa w przypadku niektórych polowań. – Doktor dołączył do niego niemal natychmiast i dosiadł się do niego na łóżku. Will przyglądał się, jak dezynfekuje ręce spirytusem, który musiał znaleźć w kuchni. To samo zrobił z igłą, przez którą przewlekł nić i zabrał się do roboty. Zaczął od policzka Willa, podczas gdy jego własna rana po postrzale wciąż krwawiła.

\- A plastikowy worek nie? – spytał.

\- Nie gadaj teraz – upomniał go Lecter. – Nie chcę cię przypadkiem zranić.

Will parsknął i powstrzymał uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta. Bezpieczeństwo i Hannibal – dwa słowa, które w ogóle do siebie nie pasowały. A jednak wcale nie czuł się teraz zagrożony, choć jeden sprawny ruch doktora mógł skręcić mu kark. Wprost przeciwnie, czuł się bezpiecznie, bo niby czemu Hannibal miałby mu zagrozić? W końcu byli sobie równi, ich osoby przeniknęły się ze sobą tak bardzo, że trudno było stwierdzić, gdzie zaczyna się jeden, a gdzie drugi. Byli jednym organizmem, a ten nie zabija własnych komórek, które go tworzą. Oczywiście, próbowali zabić się nawzajem już wcześniej, ale to było już przeszłością, częścią starego życia. To nowe było inne, lepsze i przede wszystkim wspólne. Rozpoczęli je w chwili, gdy ze zwierzyny stali się drapieżnikami, a potem przyjęli chrzest samego oceanu, rodząc się na nowo jako jedna istota. 

Hannibal pracował szybko i dokładnie, choć nie bezboleśnie. Will musiał zrobić sobie krótką przerwę, podczas której wypił trochę spirytusu, by przyćmić ból. Następna była rana ramienia, z tą poszło szybciej. Gdy wszystko było już zaszyte, Hannibal zabrał się za opatrywanie siebie. Nieco otumaniony alkoholem Will obserwował uważnie zabieg, by móc go powtórzyć z drugiej strony.

\- Kula przeszła na wylot – powiedział Hannibal, gdy opatrywał ranę, nie zdradzając przy tym nawet najmniejszych oznak bólu. – Oszczędzi mi to babrania się we własnej krwi, nie muszę jej szukać.

\- Jak długo będziesz się goić?

\- To zależy.

\- Od czego?

\- Czy nie będę wykonywał zbyt wielu gwałtownych ruchów.

\- W obecnej sytuacji to raczej niemożliwe.

\- Nie.

Will pomógł mu oczyścić ranę z drugiej strony, a następnie zatamować krwawienie i założyć opatrunek. Czyści i opatrzeni w końcu zarzucili na siebie jakieś ciuchy, które znaleźli w szafie. Na Hannibala były odrobinę za małe i zdecydowanie zbyt mało eleganckie, ale jeśli przetrwał trzy lata w okropnym, więziennym ubraniu, to kilka dni w zwykłych ciuchach nie zrobi mu różnicy. Choć Will musiał przyznać, że zabawnie było patrzeć na jego niechęć do tego typu ubioru.

\- Jestem zmęczony.

Hannibal spojrzał na niego, gdy powoli położył się na łóżku, od razu zamykając oczy.

\- Nie możemy tu zostać.

\- Wiem.

Poczuł dotyk na ramionach, a chwilę później doktor pomógł mu się znowu podnieść. Sam o własnych siłach nigdy by tego nie zrobił, nie gdy już się położył.

\- Pomogę ci iść – zaoferował prowadząc ich obu do wyjścia z domku. Nie wiedzieli, ile mają jeszcze czasu nim ekipa Jacka się tu zjawi, musieli się pospieszyć.

\- Gdzie się ukryjemy? – spytał Will. Wyszli znów na zewnątrz, na szczęście w suchych ciuchach nie odczuwali tak zimna jak wcześniej.

\- Mam jeszcze inną kryjówkę w okolicy. Dość daleko, by Jacka nie skojarzył, żeby nas tam szukać.

\- Nie wiem czy dam radę tam dotrzeć – przyznał. Każdy kolejny krok sprawiał mu coraz większe problemy.

\- Jeśli będzie trzeba, to cię tam doniosę.

Will położył rękę na piersi Hannibala.

\- Mój bohater – westchnął i zaraz potem stracił przytomność. Od upadku uratował go tylko refleks Lectera, który pozostał w pełni sprawny pomimo wysiłku, przez jaki przeszło jego ciało.

Gdy Will odzyskał przytomność, zauważył że jest w samochodzie. Nieco zdezorientowany spojrzał na miejsce kierowcy, gdzie oczywiście znajdował się Hannibal.

\- Czy to rozważne kraść auto, które może doprowadzić do nas Jacka? – zapytał siadając wygodnie.

\- Nawet ja nie miałbym siły nieść cię tyle mil.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze ukryłeś ciało.

Hannibal odwrócił się do niego.

\- Chyba zapomniałeś z kim masz do czynienia.

Will uśmiechnął się pomimo bólu i oparł głowę o szybę, by po chwili zasnąć. Obudził się ponownie dopiero po południu następnego dnia. Jak później wywnioskował z mijanego przez nich znaku, zmierzali właśnie do Cleavlend.

\- Uciekamy do Kanady?

\- Tylko na parę dni. Załatwiłem nam już przeprawę przez Erie. W Kanadzie odpoczniemy i dojdziemy do siebie.

\- A potem?

\- Zjemy wspólną kolację.

\- Nie możemy tego zrobić jutro?

\- Ta kolacja wymaga użycia specjalnego mięsa.

Will nie był pewien, czy jest gotowy na świadomy kanibalizm, bo to pewnie miał na myśli Hannibal. Zdecydował jednak, że spróbuje. Jeśli się nie przemoże… cóż, to wcale nie będzie znaczyło, że nie może tego mięsa do dań zdobywać.

 

Spędzili w Kanadzie dokładnie czternaście dni, z dala od ludzi, z dala od wszelkiej uwagi. Byli poszukiwani w Stanach, ale policja w Kanadzie też o nich wiedziała, nie mówiąc o zwykłych cywilach. Sami widzieli fragment konferencji prasowej FBI, która puszczona była także tutaj. Jack powiedział w jej trakcie, że Dolarhyde nie żyje, a los Hannibala Lectera i Willa Grahama jest nieznany. Nie znaleziono ciał, choć nurkowie przeczesali spory pas wybrzeża. Na te chwilę ogłoszono ich zaginionymi i jeśli żyją, to na pewno współpracują ze sobą. Wyglądało na to, że Jack nie zamierzał już więcej kupić gadki o praniu mózgu. Nic dziwnego, Will sam mu powiedział, że miał ochotę uciec z Hannibalem.

Ich pierwszym przystankiem po powrocie do Stanów był dom Bedeli. Will nie był zaskoczony, spodziewał się, że Hannibal prędzej czy później zechce ją zjeść.

Bedelia najwyraźniej wróciła niedawno z jakiegoś przyjęcia, bo była bardzo elegancko ubrana. Stała przy kominku popijając wino, a biorąc pod uwagę stan butelki, nie był to jej pierwszy kieliszek. Nie była zaskoczona, gdy zobaczyła ich razem, Will wyczuł za to emanującą z niej zazdrość i nie miał wątpliwości, co siedziało jej teraz w głowie. To ona powinna stać u boku Hannibala, nie on. To jego powinni jeść na kolację, nie ją. Według Bedeli wszystko powinno wyglądać inaczej, ale na pewno wiedziała też, że nigdy nie miała szans zająć jego miejsca.

Nie stawiała im się, gdy Will ją przytrzymał, a Hannibal zaaplikował ten sam środek, który został użyty przez szalonego doktora pracującego dla Masona Vergera. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż Bedelia poczuje jego wpływ. Will przeniósł ją od razu na stół, a Hannibal przyniósł potrzebne mu narzędzia.

\- Zechcesz czynić honory? – zapytał go, podając mu do ręki torbę ze sprzętem chirurgicznym.

Will zawahał się. Nie dlatego, że było mu żal Bedeli, ale dlatego, bo nie był pewny czy sobie poradzi. Jednak perspektywa wzięcia w tym wszystkim udziału, a nie bycia tylko biernym obserwatorem okazała się zbyt kusząca. Wziął rzeczy od Hannibala i wybrał to, co będzie mu najbardziej potrzebne. Zdecydował się na piłę, żeby na pewno nie mieć problemu z przecięciem kości.

Hannibal odsłonił lewą nogę Bedeli i stanął za Willem, pomagając mu przyłożyć ostrze piły we właściwym miejscu.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz czymś ochronić ubrań? – spytał. Oczywiście musiał pamiętać rozmowę z tamtego dnia.

\- Jestem pewien.

\- Nie martw się, Bedelia. Jeśli coś będzie mu nie szło, przejmę pałeczkę – zwrócił się do kobiety. – Leż spokojnie i zrelaksuj się.

Will cały drżał z podekscytowania, gdy włączył piłę i zaczął ciąć. Mógł wskazać dokładny moment, kiedy Bedelia poczuła ból, widział to w jej oczach, w które w tym momencie spojrzał. Pierwsze krople krwi trysnęły w powietrze, prosto na Willa i jego biały golf, który miał na sobie – prezent od Hannibala. Dźwięk działającej piły i ciętego mięsa podziałał na niego jak zastrzyk z adrenaliny. Zaczął ciężej oddychać, serce łomotało mu w piersi, a po karku spłynęły kropelki potu. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że wpadł w euforię, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy zabijali Dolarhyde’a. Świadomość, że miał czyjeś życie w swoich rękach była niesamowita. Przez tak wiele lat czuł się, jakby nie miał nad sobą kontroli. Teraz nie tylko ją miał, ale kontrolował też inne osoby.

Piła dotarła do kości, a on delektował się każdą tego chwilą. Czuł na twarzy ciepłą krew Bedeli i spojrzenie Hannibala, który wciąż stał za nim, trzymając go za ramiona.

\- Dobrze sobie radzisz – pochwalił i chociaż piła pracowała głośno, Will usłyszał bardzo wyraźnie słowa doktora, które napawały go dumą. Czy ten moment mógłby być jeszcze lepszy?

Wkrótce noga była całkowicie odcięta. Will wyłączył piłę i odłożył ją na stół, nad którym zaraz potem się pochylił, dysząc ciężko. Czuł się taki żywy, potężny i niebezpieczny – kochał to uczucie.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Hannibal. Wyczuł w jego głosie nerwowość. Musiał się martwić, że jednak zmieni zdanie po tym, co właśnie zrobił.

Will dotknął krwawiącego kikuta, pokrywając palce krwią. Przyglądał im się przez chwile z fascynacją, by zaraz potem włożyć je do ust. Mieszanka metalicznego i słodkiego smaku zalała jego podniebienie, doprowadzając go do jęku. Odwrócił się do Hannibala.

\- Wspaniale – odparł oblizując palce do czysta.

Po tym Hannibal kazał mu przygotować nogę do pieczenia, a sam zajął się Bedelią. Zależało mu, by była przytomna podczas ich wspólnej kolacji. Kawał mięsa takiej wielkości piekł się długo, w dodatku w kuchni nie było odpowiedniego sprzętu. Hannibal jednak, jak na szefa kuchni przystało, poradził sobie z tym problemem.

Idealnie doprawiona i upieczona noga znalazła się na stole w jadalni, gdzie posadzili Bedelię. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak podczas jednej z wielu kolacji u Hannibala, które odbywały się w jego domu nim odkryli, co swoim gościom podaje. Will zasiadł do stołu - nadal zakrwawiony na ubraniu po wykonaniu amputacji - pomiędzy Bedelią i miejscem, gdzie miał usiąść Hannibal, który zajął się podawaniem posiłku. Pierwszy kawałek mięsa, wciąż parujący, trafił na talerz Willa, następny, do ich uroczej gospodyni.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ci zasmakuje – powiedział Hannibal do Bedeli, gdy nakładał sobie swoją porcję. – Twoje marzenie w końcu się spełnia.

Wciąż pod wpływem środków przeciwbólowych, Bedelia ledwo kontaktowała, ale była świadoma dość, by spojrzeć z niechęcią na siedzącego obok niej Willa. Wiedziała, że ryzykuje, Hannibalowi mogłoby się jej spojrzenie nie spodobać, ale co miała do stracenia? I tak zginie, od niej zależało tylko w jaki sposób. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak cieszyła ją szpecąca twarz Willa blizna, wybrała chyba tę bardziej bolesną i powolną opcję.

\- Mam wrażenie, że wolałabyś teraz zjeść mnie, a nie siebie – wtrącił Will biorąc do rąk sztućce. Bardzo ostrożnie odciął pierwszy kawałek pieczeni. To był ten moment, kiedy miał się ostatecznie przekonań, czy da radę dzielić z Hannibalem jego zwyczaje. Kto wie ile ludzkiego mięsa zdążył zjeść w czasie ich znajomości, ale wtedy nie był tego świadomy. Teraz nie tylko sam odciął odpowiednią część ciała, ale także pomógł ją przygotować i obserwował dokładnie każdy moment gotowania.

Pieczeń w ogóle nie wyglądała, jakby jeszcze kilka godzin temu była częścią człowieka, dlatego nie dostał odruchu wymiotnego, gdy niesamowity aromat przypraw sprawił, że ślina napłynęła mu do ust i naprawdę zapragnął wgryźć się w ten kawał mięsa. Perspektywa zjedzenia człowieka w ogóle nie napawała go obrzydzeniem. Nie wiedział, czy się tym martwić czy po prostu zaakceptować swoją nową naturę.

\- Nie odważysz się – odezwała się Bedelia. Will zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że wpatruje się w kęs już co najmniej minutę. – Nie ważne co Hannibal ci powiedział, twoja natura się nie zmieniła. Nie tkniesz ludzkiego mięsa.

\- Twoja się zmieniła – zauważył. Bedelia nie raz jadła ludzkie mięso, gdy razem z Hannibalem przebywała we Florencji, choć też nie urodziła się z taką potrzebą. Nikt się z nią nie rodził, nawet sam doktor.

\- Moja natura zawsze była taka sama. Nie jestem niedoskonałym bytem, który trzeba naprawiać, by stał się interesujący. Jak ty.

Will wręcz spodziewał się, że Hannibal zamorduję Bedelię za te słowa – dokładnie teraz, w tej chwili, przy stole. Gdy jednak na niego spojrzał, zobaczył na jego twarzy rozbawienie. Cała ta konwersacja go bawiła, nie był ani trochę oburzony. Albo dobrze to ukrywał.

\- A jednak to nie moja noga leży teraz na stole.

Patrząc Bedeli prosto w oczy, Will włożył kawałek pieczeni do ust i bez przeżuwania połknął go w całości. Smakowało wyśmienicie, jak każde danie Hannibala, ale w tym konkretnym przypadku smaku potrawie dodawał fakt, że osoba z której ją wykonano siedziała tuż obok.

Ukroił kolejny kawałek i tym razem dłużej go smakował, skupiając się na wszystkich smakach, jakie był w stanie rozpoznać. Bezczelnie patrzył się przy tym na Bedelię, która nie była w stanie odwrócić wzroku. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Smakujesz naprawdę wyśmienicie, Bedelia – pochwalił ją. – Choć oczywiście to zasługa szefa kuchni.

Hannibal nie mógłby być w lepszym nastroju, niż w tej chwili. Z uśmiechem na ustach dołączył do Willa i zaczął jeść. Tylko Bedelia wciąż trzymała sztućce nieruchomo, dopóki doktor nie przypomniał jej, że pieczeń zaraz wystygnie. Niechętnie ukroiła pierwszy kawałek i równie niechętnie włożyła go do ust. Robiła dobrą minę do złej gry, ale uwadze jej towarzyszy nie umknęły grymasy pojawiające się na jej twarzy podczas przeżuwania mięsa. Obrzydzenie wręcz się z kobiety wylewało i Will wyczuwał to doskonale, jakby sam był jego źródłem choć oczywiście było to niemożliwe. Jego porcja pieczeni była niemal całkowicie zjedzona i już myślał o dokładce.

Bedelia poprzestała na jednym kawałku, a Hannibal wzniósł toast za ich nowe życie. Will poczuł satysfakcję, gdy mówiąc to Lecter spojrzał tylko na niego i wyłącznie do niego kierował te słowa.

Nim opuścili dom Bedeli, wycieli jeszcze część jej narządów, by mieć na później. Will po raz kolejny kierował narzędziem, tym razem skalpelem. Uważnie słuchał wskazówek Hannibala i kilka razy dał mu poprowadzić swoją dłoń, by nie uszkodzić delikatnych podrobów. Nigdy nie był bardziej dumny ze swojej pracy.

Po tej wizycie planowali znów opuścić Stany i udać się do Ameryki Południowej, ale Will w ostatniej chwili zmienił plany.

 

  
Był środek nocy, gdy Molly zbudziła czyjaś obecność. Z początku pomyślała, że to Walter albo któryś z psów, ale po dokładnym rozejrzeniu się po pokoju nie zauważyła ani swojego syna, którego ostatnimi czasy dręczyły koszmary, ani żadnego z niespokojnych zwierząt, które potrafiły ujadać całymi godzinami w tęsknocie za swym panem.

Nie powróciła do spania, coś dalej ją niepokoiło dlatego poszła się rozejrzeć po domu. Gdy weszła do pokoju syna mogła przysiąc, że zobaczyła ducha. Przy łóżku Waltera stał Will, wpatrywał się w niego w niepokojący sposób, jakby nie rozpoznawał w nim człowieka.

Jack powiedział jej, że istnieje szansa, że jej mąż przeżył, ale do tej pory w to nie wierzyła. Nawet teraz, gdy patrzyła na niego, nie chciała uwierzyć, że to rzeczywiście on. Wolała myśleć, że zginął bohatersko zabijając przy tym dwóch seryjnych morderców niż stanąć oko w oko z rzeczywistością, w której Will sam się takim mordercą stał.

\- Will? – zapytała. Musiała wiedzieć, czy to nie halucynacja.

Will w końcu się poruszył i oderwał wzrok od Waltera. Teraz wpatrywał się w nią i przez moment jego oczy znów nabrały ludzkiego wyrazu, po chwili zastąpiony dzikością, którą widuje się w oczach zwierzęcia gotowego do ataku. Przerażało ją to spojrzenie, ale nie okazała tego. Nie można okazać strachu przed drapieżnikiem, choć była niemal pewna, że Will i tak wywęszył jej przerażenie. Miała wręcz wrażenie, że jego źrenice się rozszerzyły jakby w odpowiedzi na ten zapach, ale to pewnie tylko przywidzenie. To wciąż był przecież jej Will.

\- Przyszedłem się pożegnać – wyjaśnił szeptem, by nie zbudzić Waltera. – I zabieram Winstona.

\- Gdzie?

\- Daleko stąd. Nie musisz tego wiedzieć.

\- FBI jest przed domem. – Jack uparł się, by dać jej ochronę, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Hannibal chciał dokończyć robotę własnoręcznie.

\- Wiem. – Will podszedł do niej i położył dłoń na jej policzku. Wciąż miał na palcu obrączkę ślubną, której zimno kontrastowało z ciepłotą jego skóry. – Przykro mi, Molly.

\- Dlaczego? – Odsunęła jego rękę, nie chciała jej czuć, gdy wiedziała, co nimi uczynił. Jednocześnie jednak pragnęła kontaktu z nim i z trudem oparła się pokusie, by się w jego dłoń nie wtulić.

\- Nie zasłużyłaś na to wszystko. Ja nie zasłużyłem na ciebie. Zniszczyłem ci tylko życie.

\- Wcale nie – zaprzeczyła. – Te trzy lata były najlepszymi w moim życiu.

Will uśmiechnął się, ale nie wyglądał, jakby jej wierzył.  

\- Chciałbym móc powiedzieć to samo – wyznał mijając ją. Winston podążył wiernie za nim. – Kocham cię, Molly, ale…

\- Nie tak jak jego – dokończyła za niego. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu.

\- Jest częścią mnie.

\- Jest tutaj?

Modliła się o „nie”. Nie chciała, by ten potwór był blisko jej syna.

\- Na zewnątrz – odparł Will. – Nie opuszczaj domu dopóki nie odejdziemy. Nie wiem, czy byłbym w stanie go powstrzymać, gdyby cię zobaczył. Nie wiem, czy chciałbym go powstrzymać.

Molly zmroziło krew w żyłach i cała znieruchomiała, bała się nawet oddychać. Czy to możliwe, że Will zmienił się w tak krótkim czasie? Jak z tego kochającego człowieka stał się krwiożerczą bestią?

Chyba że… wcale się nie zmienił tylko w końcu przestał się ukrywać.

\- Żegnaj, Molly.

Nie odważyła się ruszyć dopóki nie usłyszała, jak jego kroki milkną i zamykają się za nim drzwi. Wcześniej usłyszała coś jeszcze, ale nie wiedziała co to takiego. Dopiero gdy się odwróciła zauważyła, że zostawił obrączkę na komodzie Waltera.

Odczekała pół godziny nim wybiegła w końcu przed dom do samochodu agentów FBI. Musiała im powiedzieć, że Will i Hannibal tu byli. Już z oddali zauważyła, że szyby są zachlapane krwią, a po podejściu bliżej stało się jasne, że agenci nie żyją. Ktoś podciął im gardła, nie mieli najmniejszej szansy się obronić. Chciała wierzyć, że to Hannibal ich zabił, ale gdy dzwoniąc do Jacka zobaczyła w lustrze swoje odbicie zauważyła, że na policzku znajdują się ślady krwi.  


End file.
